Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a bottom electrode substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bottom electrode substrate for a segment-type electrophoretic display device.
Description of Related Art
In a method for fabricating a general bottom electrode substrate, a drilling process on a substrate is usually performed, and then a silver line and an electrode layer are individually coated on two opposite surfaces of the substrate, wherein the sliver slurry wiring and the electrode layer are electrically connected with each other through a via hole of the substrate. However, if the above mentioned bottom electrode substrate structure is applied to a flexible display device, the via hole of the substrate may be deformed while bending the substrate, which makes a conductive material in the via hole broken to cause a breakage between the silver line and the electrode layer.
On the other hand, the general bottom electrode substrate needs an extra attached back-side protection layer to protect the silver line and prevent moisture infiltrating into the bottom electrode substrate. Thus, the extra attached back-side protection layer may significantly increase the total thickness of the electrode substrate, which is not conducive to the thinning tendency of the flexible display device.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved bottom electrode substrate and a manufacturing method thereof, so as to solve the aforementioned problems met in the art.